


Bathed in brother's grace(English&中文)

by DumestPerson, galaxy0Delta0angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cas is a Seraph, Destiel Ending, Grace Mating, Incest, Luci/Cas Pwp, M/M, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumestPerson/pseuds/DumestPerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy0Delta0angel/pseuds/galaxy0Delta0angel
Summary: Archangels  are still alive when Cas is promoted to a Seraph.Between angels exists a special relationship which colder than the human feelings and warmer than mechanical operation.nobody could  blame the Archangels for not understanding  guilt since they were created.The archangels gave Castiel a gentle punishment for he fell in love with a human.Mostly pwp.





	1. Bathed in bro's grace(English)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DumestPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumestPerson/gifts).



> Thanks to ~SoldMySoulToTheAngel~ for her Kindness and knowledge.  
> The story is being checked. I apologize for making mistakes in language.  
> >o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 1 ，Chapter 2 is Chinese

 

so hazy and soft was the heaven's white that the feathers should cry.

Michael's tongue dug deeper into Castiel's mouth , in his throat Sliding , the Archangel were warming the kiss up.  
Cas was feeling that thousands of worms crawling all over his heart.  
His cries were muffled in his nose , but the archangel still heard that.  
"Your voice ,Cas...its sounds like the same fluffy-wings a million years ago...."  
Cas almost forgot his childhood if the Archangel did not mention.

Michael held Castiel's cheek in his hands wide open.  
Clipped ears and touching black hair are the longer fingers.

Alternating rhythm , the tongue lingered with Cas's , lips wrapped the smaller one slightly , making Castiel let out more muffled cries .  
"Ah..." The seraph could not resist , his cheeks were red with kisses.  
The guilt in his mind was already washed away by desire.

  
Saliva shined between Cas's lips and chin, Michael slowly reach out to Cas's neck, increaseding the pressure on each kiss.  
Michael half opened his lids, his obsession clear in his eyes , his mouth passed Cas’s lips temporarily.  
"Brother.. are u contaminated by your human or not ?"  
Then, always ignore the answer , Michael continued licking bro's red and moisturized lips.

Castiel knews Michael well.  
He never asks questions that are not conclusive.  
Michael's real meaning of his question was : "Brother , you were indeed contaminated by that human."

  
"Brother.." Cas peeked under his lashes. His blue eye swere so soft, they looked just like water.   
The Seraph’s spotted neck was exposed under the Archangel’s inspection. Michael brushed his teeth against the sensitive spots of his neck.   
Castiel never lied , he would never lie.

Michael bowed head , continued to nibble his brother's neck , he swept his tongue against Castiel’s adam’s apple, almost like he’s trying to swallow it.  
Pushed his head upward was unfenced , Cas's neck stretched into a beautiful curve. All this nerves were swollen and numb, he opened mouth for a warmer moan.  
This treble voice dragged himself into a excitement and orgasm .

"Why, Michael, why haven't you stopped?"  
Castiel cried , his eyes were red and swollen , his tears messy , water kept skin moisting that his pain cut deep into his bones.

It had already been a few days and nights and his body aches so much.  
Thanks to the endless orgasms , even blinking felt tiring.

"Because, this is a punishment , Cas , you have no right to beg for stop , my immature boy. "  
Cas already lost the count of time.

————————————————>>>>>>>>>————————above this  we fixed once 17.2.2 ————————>>>>>>>>>——————————————

“ Then , yes. ”

Cas promised himself a few days ago when he was promoted.  
"A Seraph means more punishment."  
Michael smiling.  
" You would be completely free if you could get through it. "

"Worth a try."Cas tightened what he said.  
Let the Archangel do whatever he wants, nope, let them - the archangels.  
Heaven's punishment just like no violent.  
Does not mean that the gentle restraint couldn't make him lost.

Cas couldn't be sure of a successful.

Far from satisfaction , brothers finding Cas's heart has always fallen elsewhere which is why his brothers have not letting him go.  
From the beginning, sex with Cas that's the gentle , even growing a hot addiction.

  
Besides Michael, there is Lucifer.  
They are gentle on the Castiel, the moves and caress, each cell's desire growing , all this makes him physically and mentally in hot and hollowed out passion.  
Archangels, who had said before , will not easily let him go.

  
  
"Ah... Ah.... Donnt...." Sudden fever throughing the chest & back,his whole body bent.  
Michael's teeth bited his nipple , and the most sensitive place in the rear pressing by the Lucifer's fingers.  
He cried out in the process of this , he has confessed his sins hundreds of times and the two brothers still refused to release a prisoner.  
How could they do? What could he do.  
He just a lesser angel and nothing could be done before the archangels.

Lucifer this time , not knowing how many times , put the organ slowly stabbed into Cas's hole,  
When he was moving simply kept Castiel's body shaking madly.

Lucifer slowly caressing & overlapping Cas's wet hair , looked at little bro's hair sticking  
on a sweat red face.  
He growled biting his ear gently and Cas's groans made elder brother wildly hard to resist.

But Luci was not & maybe never to rape him volently that he promised Michael, also promised to Cas, he's gently to baby bro.  
Thought of this , Lucifer 's dissatisfaction calling his tongue to brush seraph's ears , in Michael's blind spot , sucking red neck deeper and left a purple scar.

  
"Um... Um..." Castiel instinctively swinging his waist ,hypothesis the body was hit those uncomfortable place.  
Yet Lucifer once again aroused swelling.  
Luci holding Cas's waist, a fixed, let his brother's hips down, sitting on his dick.

Castiel backed down , on Lucifer's bare red chest. Over the collision , this time Luci rushed to a longe , Cas's deep inside, witch have more sensitive points.  
"Are you feeling my sweet friction, young bro ?...... "  
His dissolute words made Castiel heart pounding , a abdominal contraction and a weeping lip biting , every his breath just like the temptation of grievance.

Michael knowing Cas was a bit impatient, he reached around bro's dick , slowly appeased his erection.  
Gently brushed the tongue over bro 's sensitive nipple-tip,over and over.

Michael slowed the caress of his body， the erotic feeling Surging now  
Cas can't help , wanted to hurt himself , he moved his waist wildly, did not care about the body's collision which would let the softinside bleeding.

  
Castiel's ejaculation immediately appear , with a sharp crying mixed the angel's original voice ,this time he could not endure any more .Internal bruised , he did not know he 's blooding or not ,orgasm did not  
fading.  
Lucifer also released his own inside.  
Gave a glowing breath of pleasure, luci's strong-chest Surging hot flashes, stewing his bro's skin.

  
Michael frowned after distressed.  
"Well, Cas," said the archangel and then he patted Cas's trembling thighs.  
" I am feeling depressed for injurying yourself ."He said.

After that , Michael pointed to Cas's forehead and the body of Seraph was healed by the grace .

  
“Depressed ? um , of course, ”  
Lucifer backed out himself and inhaled deeply, giggling :“Beginning of humor-promise, would not into his body just praising your great shining selfless-wings，really Michael?”  
He's been saying this for a long time.

Michael's eyes just flying by Lucifer , did't interfere with him unless Luci gone beyond the gauge of the tolerance.

————————————————>>>>>>>>>————————————————>>>>>>>>>——————————————

"Well, not my duties , Cas you're free now " Michael put clothes on and  
said. "You should want to go to someone , I won't stop."

Castiel casting a grateful eyes toward Michael , limps-numbs his body , Lucifer side of his lazy head on Cas's face to this:  
"Then baby bro , Christmas Candy ! You've half succeed."

Cas felt anxiety,actually.  
Michael flew off.  
Would Luci？Please.

  
Brothers having sex with him , always be gentle and soft , even heating to addiction.  
When he was a unripe fluffy-wings angel who once fell in love with Michael and Lucifer then drunking the Archangel's charity-love.

But Cas's heart is now falling somewhere else, he's free to love.  
Under Archangels feathers, Seraphs are unremarkable.

Archangels may found their favorite little angels, warmed grace to grace first .  
Then pick out the best to mating but just in real grace, that's also the oppressive feeling to the babe because Archs are born with the desire to control .  
It is still the case.  
Even if they do not care about the fluffy-wings , not allowing to be betrayed.

This was the reason why Cas has not been forgiven.  
How many nights passed from the first day Cas crying to request a stop.

No damage except the red tide and no pain except the empty , Cas's fine.  
Several times he was even too intoxicated that his mind's void.  
But he was tired more , fingers did not moving-up and just kept on sending the obscene voices.

Lucifer hugging soft-Seraph from behind.  
His baby brother burning cheeks with beautiful blush and half open eyelids.  
Well, blue eyes are dull dark tired , tears falling to rain.  
Cas wants to leave and did not want to stay in heaven doing this shameful thing.

Moreover, in human's terms, having sex with bros aggravating guilts.  
Between angels is a special relationship , colder than the family , but warmer than the mechanics.  
Can not blame archangels to understand this guilt since they were created.

  
“What a peculiar little thing you are.”Luci said.“ I really couldn't degest your loyalty ”  
His hands slowly from Cas's waist like a snake crawling.  
“Loyalty to your monkey........ "  
He was caressing gentle making other's skin redness: "I mean a boon...."  
"what the hell do you thinking?.... little feather ?... "

“luci，please —— ”  
Cas tired so that the lips numbing and begging his pardon in prayer.

  
"Hush..." Luci put him flat to pressed his body.  
Face to face, looking at babe-bro and then wrapped around the Cas's moist mouth to squeezed saliva into his mouth.  
Lucifer likes wild .  
Michael is not here cause Luci might be more unscrupulous.

Castiel's body washed by a new red tide meanwhile his new tear-stains covers the old one in pain.  
Lucifer gently sketching bro's face to let the stains gone. Yeah, the pain too.  
  
Archangel healing Cas constantly with his energy to lost his all pain and all physical strength.  
This is Lucifer who absolutely hurting Castiel but never left a scar.  
Cas having a bit of a struggle.

Lucifer lifted up Cas's arms and touching the wrists to gummed together his disobedient hands.  
"Brother.." He is in his ear heavy breathing and then groaning satisfactorily.

Along the Cas's body shoulders to the chest ,Grinding out ,all the way down on the side of the waist stimulated Castiel trembling.  
His crotch is down.Thinking of their's two red bellys tighten up really let Cas die in shame.

  
Except his own Bedside-Human, Luci was the first also not an ordinary angel who facing each other in the process of sex.  
In the past when Cas was a fluffy-wings , having sex with them just bathing in their graces.  
Why Luci was boring to use this human way.

Inner Cas's legs,luci finding the nearest flesh before deliberately put the nail into the skin.  
He took a light look down and firmly grasp the skin broken.  
Seeing the body ache made Cas a hard , Luci raised a corner of the mouth.

  
Touched the legs healing to smooth as new , after that Lucifer separated Cas's legs , slowly pushed dick into his hole.  
This is a bit crazy.  
Luci's overflow grace can protect Cas not to be teared in half , but also that's an aphrodisiac.  
Sure , Cas Bending several times , hips holding high.  
His waist bent repeatedly and sour and lascivious moan constantly forced out.

 

"Ah.....ah ! ... dont.... that ... deepl...noum...um.."  
Castiel talking nonsense out of control , he had been controling himself before, but..

Lucifer heavy weighed down to hit the depths of the inner of Castiel . Too many days, he and Cas both very clear where is the sweet-points-inside of the seraph.  
All this can turning Cas into another delicious sexual needs angel.

"ah... ah... ah! there... no.. not...."Cas's groaning loudly and holding bro's back tightly.  
  
Luci bited his brother's erect papilla just has been very clear how to pull out Castiel's mad.  
The tongue was flexible, weighting it down to brushed 2or3 circles gently , just continued to touch the nipples roof carefully.  
And then suddenly biting them again.

Red wine below the Castiel's chest skin with the hot breath landing.  
The body bent maximum to dissolute crying ,This time, the original sound coming out a joyful tremor.  
  
Cas's grace becoming visible to the dim white emission all over the beautiful naked body.  
His white wings finally opened & covering to permeated this passion .  
So Lucifer know his brother finally had reached the limit of patience.

Seraph's dick continued spewing fluids brimming with passion sparks.

If did not the Archangel who cure it constantly , the seraph's poor vessel would turn to dust.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you... Michael always doubt me , but only you know that I couldn't ......."  
  
The elder angel who's huge black wings spreading to cover the two red bodies entirely hugged the younger tightly.  
He put the last wave then a strong sprint bumping into the body irregularly and hitting every sensitive spots inside.

  
Lucifer's dick hard and swollen to Cas's soft-path which going a frequent contraction grinding .  
Polishing got Lucifer's attention to shoot himself mixed with white-grace-semen massively (Actually I don't know what's like )  
into cas's high fever inside also start flowing white-grace.  
  
Two heat flow graces brushing past too many sparking spots.

" Ah ah ...ah... not...my... grac..c. ah...ah"  
Castiel couldn't holding his words any more, just keep moaning loudly.  
The last wild comeing throug the beautiful scene such as Castiel's legs wrapping around his bro's waist .  
Two of them glorying hot flashes now.

"Holy..m.y...fathe.r.. oh!!!!....ba.be..bro......"

  
Luci's shiny black wings including his feathers and coverts all hard to standing up just intersecting by Cas's soft white feathers.  
"that's.. all..I means!..oh.....my...little..... real..ly...oh.....foll.owin..g...oh!"  
If not in heaven Graces starting hot fever would burning all things into mushy in different levels.

  
"no...o.. to.uch...gra.c..cc...plea....ah...ah..!!!!! "

Cas screaming to empty himself while the archangel released a surge of pressure inside him.  
Made a mess of the mind & fuzzy consciousness , Castiel recognised the room fulled of black-white feathers behind his mist of tears.

Black wings took a long time to find the master's shoulders and slowly recovering.  
Lucifer eyes were red with lust while he touching Castiel's face to keep rubbing his chin.

  
His brother's hot&sexy body would keep him in doing it until the beautiful body was completely destroyed.  
Castiel is not a self-indulgent angel , even not as weak as face looks when he asking to back to his human.

Thought of it ，his body's temperature Slowly falling and Lucifer pulled himself out.  
  
Cass light shivered with a body red , Lucifer's heart so throbbing that kissed his brother moister and deeper.  
After a while，Castiel face redder wondering what Lucifer is doing，but the Archangel just sighed wearily.

Archangel's grace cured his Seraph , even the strength.  
"Oh, never known.." Lucifer finally got up and said : "This is what dad's monkey said , named Jealous?"

  
The last word was a whisper while Cas was still sleepy.  
  
When he remembered the time to turn around, Luci was gone,  
White wings golding , he slowly recovered and blinked, realized that he was finally released.

————————————————>>>>>>>>>————————————————>>>>>>>>>——————————————

  
" Just say, Michael, why shouldn't we try our sweet-babe-angel on the bed with wings-playing , it was a pity!"  
“luci？”Michael just run away from the question.  
  
"After this time, Cas is free, you shouldn't put the grace into his body."

Michael said so insipid as if not to blame anyone , but Lucifer is very clear to what did Michael say is blaming.  
"Like a fluffy-wings? Who was just warmed by our energy? No! grown up , two of you."  
Luci shuddered before turning another mood because Michael raised pressure quietly：  
  
"Oh, bro, just an accident. " Lucifer skimmed innocently :  
"I did not pay more attention to the half-loyal-little-fluffy who's too hot body and ....hiya, forgotten a moment.."  
  
Pretending naughty, Luci guided Michael to a little helpless:  
“luci，I remind you that he is free now and cannot be monitored.”  
" I will?humor.... Archangel is busy, yeah, that's all...."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and Michael said nothing.

————————————————>>>>>>>>>————————————————>>>>>>>>>——————————————  
“hello dean. ”

Castiel appeared at Dean's bedside , couldn't hide the blush not fade away.  
Damn not in such a short of time , so that the body backed as new.

  
Dean sat up : "Everything okay, Cas?"  
and said:"Are you all right?"  
  
Cas down his eyelashes, try to calmed down: "I'm fine."  
"Really?" Dean stretched out his hand to touch the angel's finger, and Castiel recoiled.

Dean sat on the bed , looking up at Castiel who hidding his hands behind back against the wall .

Dean raised his chin, eyes become narrow, staring at the angel's neck where the questionable reds covering.  
After a few seconds, he sent a sad sigh before slowly stood up to step forward.

Cas was looking at the other place and exposed himself lie.  
Not exactly, but at least a part of it.

 

Dean stroked Cas's cheeks to calm him.  
Be imprisoned in between Dean and the wall, Cas's anxiety about himself blushing more.

"Did you drink too much? "  
"No,why do you think so?"  
Dean paused.  
"You know, Lucifer and Michael just came into my dream shameless."  
This makes Cas's heart beating.

Seraph then was relieved , if the result is opposite that he and Dean have be punished.  
So, Dean is safe and will remain.

Dean wrapped Cas's red ears who's blue water eyes shyly lifted up, hitted other's green eyes.  
As usual, they're gazing affectionately at each other.  
Then Dean wrapped his arms around him.

  
"Two bastards your bros.." Dean huffed and buried angel shoulder , complaining:  
" They said about caressing you... I couldn't hazard a guess...."  
The angel stroking the back of the hunter slowly to comfort him.

Dean dragged the angel's neck back and inclined down the jaw to open Cas's lips.

It was so hot inside just like been a fever , they immersed into the deep hot kiss the same thing as usual.  
Dean's mouth with his saliva and suddenly interrupted:  
"Damn! Did they... with you in be...d ... "

Dean clutched his angel just almost squeezed him into the soul.  
Swallowing and kissing untile out of the breath , he said brokenly:  
"Sooner or later.. I'll simply crush them......"

  
Castiel deeply sighed to shook his head for Dean's human sense of humor bring a trace of confusion.

If another angel , just like Cas who falling in love with a human , would been killed without demur that not even been found a few pieces.

  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for proofreading.....


	2. 沐浴在哥哥的荣光之下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAS被提升为炽天使时大天使还都活着。  
> 天使之间是一种特殊的关系，比人的感情更冷，但比磐石更温暖。  
> 不能责怪天使与生俱来不懂感情。大天使给了Cas一个温柔的处罚， 只是因为他与人类的自由之爱。大部分的pwp。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点作死写了双语的，大概这辈子就双这篇了吧，但是能学习真是太好了，不厌烦我，看完可以随时挑刺~~

天堂的白色和朦胧，让人哭泣。

Michael的舌头深入Castiel的口腔，在喉咙口撩拨， 吻也温润起来。  
cas感觉到心脏有千条虫在爬。  
他的哭声闷在鼻子里，但是大天使还是听到了：  
“你的声音，听起来还像是百万年前的那个孩子......”  
如果大天使不提起，Cas几乎忘记了自己的童年时代。

Michael捧住Castiel的脸颊，五指张开，长长的指头夹着他的耳朵，抚摸到耳后的发梢。  
一轻一重地，舌头与Cas的缠绵，外唇包裹略小的唇瓣，让更多害羞的闷声在Cas鼻子里打转。

“啊......”炽天使忍不住了，他被吻得双颊通红。先前的罪孽感，早被欲望洗涤得朦胧。

唾液在Cas嘴唇和下巴间发亮，Michael缓缓地，伸手扶住Cas的脖子后方，加重了每次吻上去的压力。  
Michael痴迷地半闭眼睛，暂时放过了Cas的唇瓣，  
“弟弟......被你的人类沾污过么？”接着，总是忽略答案，Michael继续舔润红肿而潮湿的唇瓣。

Castiel很了解Michael。  
他从不问没有定论的问题。

Michael那句话的意思是："弟弟你确实被人类沾污过了。"

“哥哥......”Cas半开的蓝眼睛，水色斑驳，炽天使发红的脖子暴露在大天使面前，Michael用牙齿剐挠着Cas异常敏感的脖子。  
Castiel从来不说谎，从来不会说谎。  
Michael侧头低下去，牙齿啃咬玩弄着他脖子中间，舌头扫过，几乎是像把喉结含到嘴里。  
Cas无防护地头往后扬起，脖子拉长优美的弧度。  
每根神经都发胀发麻，张开的口腔吞吐着温热的喘息，这声音，连他自己都会听得亢奋而立刻高潮。

“为什么，Michael，为什么不停下？ ”  
Castiel哭着，眼睛红肿，泪痕杂乱，深入骨髓。

已经几天几夜了，他全身酸痛，因为高潮了很多次，连眨眼都觉得疲累。  
“因为这是惩罚，Cas，你没权利喊停，我的弟弟。”  
Cas不记得当初有没有计算惩罚的时间。  
————————————————>>>>>>>>>—————以上修改至17.2.2 ———————————>>>>>>>>>——————————————

“我答应。”

Cas想起答应了的时候已经是炽天使身份了。  
“炽天使会得到更多的惩罚。”  
Michael笑笑。  
“如果你能通过考验，你就自由了。”  
“值得一试。”Cas 坚定地说。  
任由大天使对他的身体为所欲为，任由大天使们。  
天堂的惩戒没有暴力，Cas明白，温柔的束缚更让他迷失了方向。

Cas不知道自己会不会成功。  
哥哥对Cas的心始终落在别处不太乐意，这也就是他们至今不放过他的原因。

对Cas的性爱，从头到尾都是温柔，甚至火辣到上瘾。

除了Michael，还有Lucifer。  
他们对Castiel很温柔，各方面的撩拨和爱抚，激起每个细胞的欲望，让他身心在灼热和激烈中被一次次掏空。  
但是，大天使，之前已经说过了，不会轻易地放他走。

“啊......啊......不.......”Cas被前后突兀的狂热刺激得弯曲起来。  
Michael牙齿夹咬了他的乳尖，后穴里最敏感的地方则被Lucifer的手指按到。

他在过程中哀求哭喊，他已经几百遍承认自己的罪孽了，两个哥哥依然不肯放过他。  
他能怎么办？他是次级天使，大天使面前什么也做不了。

  
Lucifer这次，不知是第几次把性器慢慢地捅进Cas的小穴了，他挺动的时候，简直让Castiel的身体颤抖着发疯。  
他缓缓摩挲Cas湿透的头发，看着弟弟的发梢贴在满是汗液的红脸蛋上，  
低吼着，轻轻咬了咬他的耳廓，Cas的呻吟让他硬到忍不住的狂暴。

但是，他不能对Cas施暴，他答应过Michael，也答应过Cas，他要温柔地对他。  
想到这里，Lucifer不满足地用舌头扫了一遍炽天使的耳后，在Michael看不到的地方，深深在他脖子根用力吸出一块紫色的吻痕。

“嗯......嗯......”Castiel本能地摆动着腰，生怕体内被撞到了什么不舒服的地方，但是这样做激起Lucifer的性器再次肿胀。  
Lucifer抱着Cas的腰，稍作固定，让他弟弟的臀部更往下，坐在他的性器上。

Castiel往后倒去，背部靠在Lucifer赤裸的胸口，皮肤摩挲碰撞，这次luci冲到了更里面，Cas的深处，有更多的敏感点。  
“舒服吗，弟弟......"  
他荒淫的语言让Castiel心脏狂跳不止，腹部强烈收缩着，他哭着咬着嘴唇，每一个欢愉的喘息都像委屈的诱惑。

Michael知道Cas有点急躁了，他把手伸到了炽天使的下体，慢慢地安抚套弄着。  
舌头轻柔刷过弟弟敏感的乳尖，一遍一遍。

Michael对他身体的安慰，放慢了节奏，却让情潮再次翻涌高涨。  
欲望让Cas不禁，反而想要让自己受伤，他狂野地挺动腰腹，不在乎体内的碰撞是不是会让稚嫩的地方流血。

  
Castiel射出来，真的大声哭出声来，这次他完全没有忍，尖利的哭喊声夹杂了天使的本音。  
体内擦伤了，他不知道自己有没有流血，身体还在欢爱的浪潮中没有褪去。

Lucifer也在他的体内释放了自己，他愉悦地吐出热气，强健的胸口潮热翻涌，并把体温传了过来。

Michael皱了皱眉头，心疼了。  
“好了，Cas”，大天使拍了拍Cas颤抖的大腿。  
说：“你这样我实在没兴致了。”  
接着，Michael手指点了Cas的额头，荣光愈合了Cas体内的伤。

“你当然没兴致”Lucifer退了出来，深深吸气。  
咯咯地笑出声来，“一开始就答应不会进入他的身体，你真伟大Michael！”  
他早就想说这句话了。  
Michael只是撇了一眼Lucifer，他不干涉luci，只要Lucifer没有踩到他的底线。

  
————————————————>>>>>>>>>————————————————>>>>>>>>>——————————————  
“好吧，Cas，你现在自由了”Michael穿好衣服：“你想去那人类的身边，我不会阻拦，永远不会。”  
Castiel朝Michael投来了感恩的眼光，他的身体依然瘫软，Lucifer侧着头在他脸上磨蹭：“ 宝贝弟弟， 恭喜你成功了一半。”  
Cas涌起一阵焦虑。  
Michael飞走了。  
Luci会不会放过他？

哥哥们对Cas的性爱从头到尾都是温柔，甚至火辣到上瘾。在他还是年轻生涩的天使的时候，他爱过Michael和Lucifer。  
但是，Cas的心，现在始终落在别处，他自己明白。  
炽天使对于大天使而言，并不起眼。

大天使会找自己喜欢的小天使，用荣光温暖，之后挑选出最爱的，只用真身享用。  
对于小天使而言很有压力， 大天使天生有控制欲，现在仍然是这样。  
即便他们不在乎，也不允许小天使的背叛。

这也就是一开始，他一直不被原谅的原因。  
多少个白天黑夜过去，尽管从第一天起Cas就哭喊着要停。

Cas身上除了红潮没有损伤，除了不停射出高潮的液体，没有不舒服。  
好几次他甚至欢愉过头而头脑一片空白，但是他很累很累，除了不断发出淫荡声音，手指都抬不动。

Lucifer从背后抱住瘫软的弟弟， 他脸颊发烫，红晕漂亮极了，但半开的眼皮下，蓝眼睛疲累得，好吧，黯淡无神，眼泪还在不停落下。  
Cas想要离开，他不想一直待在天堂，做这件羞耻的事。  
以人类的说法，和 哥哥们做爱， 加重了罪孽。

天使之间是特殊的关系，比家庭冷漠，却比磐石热情。  
大天使并不会明白这种罪恶感。

“你真是奇怪的小东西？”luci问到“我不懂你的那种忠诚”  
双手，慢慢从Cas的腰间，蛇一样的爬行。  
“对你的人类猴子忠诚是什么感觉？”  
温柔摩挲他发红的皮肤。  
“我说，哇哦，”“你究竟想什么鬼，弟弟？”  
“luci，求你...... ”  
Cas累的嘴唇发麻，只能用心里的祈祷恳求。

  
“嘘......”luci把他放平，终于可以压身上来，脸对脸看着cas，然后缠绕Cas湿润的口腔，把自己的唾液浸润他。  
Lucifer喜欢粗暴，Michael不在，他就更肆无忌惮。

Castiel身体被新一波的红潮冲刷而过，又一波眼泪覆盖了旧的发疼的泪痕。  
Lucifer轻轻抚摸Castiel的脸庞，泪痕消失了，疼痛也是。  
大天使不断用荣光来治愈Cas，不让他有任何痛苦，却也不让他有任何气力。

这就是Lucifer，他一定会弄疼Cas, 却绝不会留下疤痕。  
Cas在他面前有点挣扎。

Lucifer把Cas一双小臂抬起来，轻轻摸着他的双腕，cas不听话的双手就粘在了一起。  
“ 弟弟。。 ”他在Cas耳边粗重的喘息，然后发出满足的呻吟。

他顺着Cas的肩膀到胸口一路滑下来，在腰侧摩擦出声音，而刺激身下的Castiel颤抖着。  
他的胯部贴了下来，想到两人红透的小腹离得那么近，让Cas羞愧地想死。

因为，除了和自己的人类床伴，他还是第一次和一个天使（不是一个普通的天使） ，这样面对面。  
过去，孩提时代，和大天使的做爱，就是沐浴他们的荣光。  
luci为什么无聊而想用人类的方式。

 

luci找到Cas腿内侧，最近的皮肉，故意把指甲陷进去，狠狠抓破，然后向下轻撇了一眼，看到疼痛让Cas的下体硬了几分，他扬起嘴角。  
摸了摸Cas腿内，治愈到平滑如新，Lucifer分开Cas的双腿，缓缓推入他的后穴，这次有点生猛，荣光可以保护Cas不被撕裂，同时更是一种催情剂。  
果然，Cas的臀部真的翘了好几次，他的腰因为多次弯曲而发酸，淫荡的呻吟不断被luci逼出来。

“啊啊！不要，不要那么，那么......深......”  
Castiel失控地胡言乱语，他之前一直控制自己，但是。。

Lucifer重重压了上去，冲撞Castiel内壁深处，他和Cas那么多天以来，非常清楚他里面的着点，甜蜜得能让Cas变成另一个美味的索求天使。

“啊啊啊！那里！不......不能......”Cas大叫着抓住哥哥的后背。  
luci咬住弟弟两颗挺立的乳尖，他已经很清楚怎么把Castiel搞到疯掉了。

舌头灵活转动，重重两三下后，再温柔地画圈撩过，短短续续地碰两下乳尖，然后突然再用力咬它们。  
Castiel胸口染红了，还被喷了灼热的呼吸，身体弯着到最大幅度，放荡地哭出来，这次天使的本音在愉悦地震颤。

荣光变得可见，在Cas身体外散发美艳的朦胧白色。  
Castiel洁白的翅膀终于在这激情中绽放了开来，Lucifer知道他的弟弟到了忍耐的极限。  
炽天使在持续喷涌着体液，激情如火花。

如不是大天使不断的治愈，就要把简陋的皮囊化成尘埃。  
"我不会伤了你的......Michael总是怀疑，但只有你知道我不忍心的......”Lucifer紧紧抱住Cas，巨大的黑色的羽翼展开来，覆盖两具通红的身体。

把最后一波，强烈的冲刺，无规律地乱撞到了Cas的体内。  
Lucifer发硬的下体肿大到Cas内部无法承受，他的后穴频繁地收缩，研磨，发胀的下体混合电流一般的荣光，不断拉锯，擦过场子内壁，和Cas身体本身的荣光激发起难以言喻的情欲。

二人的荣光互相研磨到火焰四溢。  
“啊啊啊，啊啊...... 我的...荣光...”Cas忍不住说着，大声叫起来。  
最后狂野下，Castiel的双腿紧紧缠住Lucifer的腰，荣光开始滚烫发热。

“哦，老爸保佑...哦...弟弟...”  
黑色的羽翼张开到极限，所有的羽毛都能竖立起来，一部分和身下洁白的羽翼交叉起来。  
“哦...就是这样...弟弟...”

若不是在天堂，身下的物件就会被不同程度地烧毁。Cas朦胧的泪眼看着这些 ，喘息着：  
“ 不要碰...我的...荣...光... ”  
他尖叫着全部射空了，大天使在他体内，释放出汹涌的压力，让他头脑犯浑，意识模糊。  
房间里充满了黑色与白色的羽毛，它们被灼热的荣光炸得胡乱飞舞。  
+++  
Cas尖叫着全部射空了，大天使在他体内，释放出汹涌的压力，让他头脑犯浑，意识模糊。  
房间里充满了黑色与白色的羽毛，它们被灼热的荣光炸得胡乱飞舞。

之后，需要很久很久，黑色的羽翼才能找到主人的肩膀，而慢慢收回。  
Lucifer眼睛由于情欲而泛红，他抚摸过Castiel的侧脸，在他的下巴摩挲着。  
他弟弟敏感火辣的性爱高潮，能让人想要一直干他，直到这美妙的身躯彻底毁坏。  
Castiel并不是放纵的天使， 没有表面看起来那么柔弱，尤其在要求回到那个人类身边的时候。

Lucifer 身体的温度缓缓下落了，他把自己退了出来。  
Cass红着身体，轻颤了一下，让lucifer心里悸动， 张口深吻了他的弟弟。

过了好一会儿，Cas红着脸疑惑，他哥哥到底在想什么？  
大天使只是深吐了一口气，打散了脑子里的疑惑。

Lucifer的荣光治愈了他的炽天使，甚至给他的体力冲了电，

“ 噢，我从来不知道......”Lucifer最后慢慢起身时说到：“这就是老爸的人类猴子所说的......嫉妒？ ”最后一句声音太小了。

Cas还在昏昏欲睡，以为自己听错了，当他想起什么的时候，努力回身，luci就已经不见了。  
洁白的翅膀渐渐藏了起来，他慢慢回过神眨着眼睛，意识到自己终于被释放了。

————————————————>>>>>>>>>————————————————>>>>>>>>>——————————————

“哦，Michael， 我们为什么不对粉嫩的小翅膀，试试翅膀play，有点可惜了.”  
“luci？”  
Michael则是避开了这个问题。  
“说好这次之后，放Cas自由的，你不该把荣光注入他的身体。”  
Michael淡淡地说到，仿佛不责怪任何人，然而Lucifer很清楚，Michael说出来就已经是在指责了。  
“像以前一样，玩玩荣光烤火的游戏？不行，你们两个都要成熟一些。。”  
luci耸耸肩膀，看到michael严肃的表情他改口说道：  
“哦，哥哥，这只是意外，某个口不对心的小家伙太火辣，我一时忘记罢了。。”  
Lucifer投来了一个无辜的眼神，他调皮地说，让Michael有点无奈：  
“真的不是打算一直监视他吗，luci，这可不是放他自由”  
“我怎么会，大天使很忙的。。”  
Lucifer抬抬眼，而Michael什么也没说。

————————————————>>>>>>>>>————————————————>>>>>>>>>——————————————  
“Hello dean。 ”

Castiel出现在Dean的床边，脸上掩盖不住褪不去的 红晕，该死，不可能在那么短的时间里，就让身体恢复得没有暇眦。  
“你没事吧，Cas”Dean坐起身来：“你还好吧。”  
Cas低着睫毛，尽量语气平稳下来：“我很好。”

“真的？”Dean伸出手刚要去触碰天使的手指，Castiel 往后缩了一下 。  
Dean坐在床上，抬起头看着Castiel，天使把双手微微藏到了背后，靠在床边的墙上面。

Dean下巴抬了抬，眼睛变得狭长，盯着天使脖子上可疑的吻痕，几秒后，他哀伤般地叹了口气，慢慢站起来，走过去。  
Cas眼睛看着别的地方，早就暴露了自己的谎言，不是完全说谎，但大部分是如此。

 

被Dean抚摸着脸颊，让Cas 安心 。  
Dean把Cas禁锢在自己和墙壁之间，Cas便更加的脸红了。

“你喝酒了？Cas？”  
“没有，你为什么这样想？”  
Dean顿了一下。  
“你知道吗，刚才Lucifer和Michael无耻地到我的梦里。”  
Dean的话，让Cas的心一阵猛跳。

炽天使随后松了一口气， 如果结果是相反的，  
Dean就已经被惩罚了。  
所以，dean是安全的，以后也是。

  
Dean的手包裹着Cas两只红透了的耳朵，Cas蓝色水润的瞳孔这才羞涩地抬起来，和他绿色的瞳孔撞到一起，和往常一样彼此深情凝望。  
接着Dean双臂紧紧地抱住了他。  
“你那两个混蛋哥哥......”Dean气鼓鼓地把嘴巴放到天使肩膀，抱怨着：“我梦见他们说对你......不知道是真是假......”  
天使环抱上来，慢慢抚摸猎人的后背，给他安慰。

  
Dean拖着天使的后脑勺，缓缓地，先面对面，之后Dean侧了下巴，送上去，打开Cas的嘴唇。  
那里面灼热极了，仿佛是刚经历了高烧一般。  
两人忘情地投入这个深邃性感的吻，就像他们以往那样。

Dean挂着粘腻的唾液，突然打断地说着：“他妈的！难道 他们真的。。。和你上......床......“  
Dean紧紧抓着他的天使，几乎把他挤进自己的灵魂，不停地吞吻着他的人，喘着气，断断续续地说：  
”早晚...我...会...把他们碾碎成......”

Castiel内心深深叹了口气，无奈摇头，为Dean的人类幽默感露出一丝困惑。  
像Cas这样和人类恋爱，如果换了别的天使， 二话不说就会被大天使杀死，连尸体都找不到。

完结

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常喜欢LC的组合，其实这篇DC结局，内容还是主LC，写的一般多包涵~~
> 
>  
> 
> 等待校对.....


End file.
